ddzppffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wszyscy i Bloo – relacje
Ten artykuł opisuje relacje Bloo z innymi postaciami z serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Rodzina Maks Maks jest twórcą Bloo i jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Mimo przeciwnych charakterów, chłopcy są prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. Nie raz jednak Bloo jest zły, kiedy Maks zabrania mu organizowania w Domu Pani Foster niektórych zabaw i imprez. Często również dochodzi między nimi do sporu, jednak zawsze potrafią mimo wszystko pogodzić się ze sobą. Choć na pierwszy rzut oka może wydawać się inaczej, Maks wiele znaczy dla Bloo. Tak samo jak Bloo wiele znaczy dla Maksa. Przyjaciele Chudy Chudy jest jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Bloo. Obaj bardzo się lubią i wraz z Eduardo, Koko i Maksem przeżywają wiele przygód. W odcinku Poszukiwany Chudy, Bloo wraz z innymi stara się odszukać Chudego, choć jego pomysły na to gdzie może być wydają się zbyt abstrakcyjne. Chudy, znany z dobrego serca i pomocności, często pomaga przyjacielowi w potrzebie. Czasem nawet bierze na siebie winę za jego uczynki. Choć nie raz bywa również przez Bloo zwyczajnie wykorzystywany. Pomimo wszystko, można powiedzieć, że są bardzo dobrymi kumplami. Eduardo Eduardo jest jednym z najbliższych i najlepszych przyjaciół Bloo. Choć ten często wyzywa go od "płaczących dzidziusiów" i jest podirytowany, gdy Eduardo dziecinnie się zachowuje, nie raz widać ich dobre stosunki. Ich silna więź przyjaźni pokazana jest zwłaszcza w odcinku Czytaj i płacz, gdy Bloo szuka zastępcy, a nawet płacze, gdy Eduardo zostaje adoptowany i jest niezwykle szczęśliwy, kiedy wraca on do Domu Pani Foster. Koko Koko również jest dobrym przyjacielem Bloo. Razem z Chudym, Eduardo i Maksem przeżywają wiele przygód. Mimo że czasami występują między nimi spory i kłótnie, potrafią się dogadać i zaprzyjaźnić. Franka Mimo iż Bloo często doprowadza swoim zachowaniem Frankę do nerwów, to jednak oboje potrafią się dogadać i podczas serii stają się całkiem dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Epizodycznie Bloo nawet zakochał się we France w odcinku Moja droga Franko i czasem wykazuje zainteresowanie nią na przykład przezywając "laska". Pani Foster Zamiłowanie Pani Foster to rozrywki i zabawy powoduje, że ma dobre relacje z Bloo. Widać to od pierwszego odcinka, kiedy zgadza się ona przyjąć pod swój dach Bloo i nie oddawać go do adopcji, pomimo złamania w ten sposób reguł domu. W wielu późniejszych odcinkach również możemy zobaczyć, że są oni dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Jednym z takich przykładów jest odcinek Bilet na Roda, gdzie wspólnie obmyślają plan jak odzyskać bilety do kina, czy też Bloo rządzi, gdzie stara się ona pocieszyć Bloo, gdy ten czuje się niedoceniony. Goo Bloo od samego początku polubił Goo za jej zwariowaną osobowość i optymizm. Goo również lubi Bloo jak stwierdza w Idź Goo, idź. W wielu późniejszych odcinkach przedstawione są ich pozytywne relacje. Głuptak Głuptak jest jednym z licznych przyjaciół Bloo. Choć wystąpił jedynie w jednym odcinku, zdołał się w tym czasie zaprzyjaźnić z Bloo, jako że tak jak ona lubi dobrą zabawę. Obaj urządzają sobie ucztę w kuchni. Prócz tego, Głuptak kupił Bloo sztuczny nos klauna, na podobieństwo swojego, a także chłopcy razem byli na koncercie (z Maksem, Chudym, Eduardo i Koko). Chuck W odcinku Bloo rządzi w czasie deszczu, do Bloo, który spał w swoim "domu dla wymyślonych przyjaciół" przyszedł kot Chuck. Bloo bardzo się z nim zaprzyjaźnił i nawet gdy przypadkowo oddał go do adopcji, starał się go odzyskać wszelkimi sposobami. Monsieur Oui Bloo poznał i miał jedyny kontakt z Monsieurem Oui w odcinku Ubiec pannę młodą, gdzie opowiada mu on historię swojego życia i swojej twórczyni, która go opuściła. Później Bloo wraca na dach i wypłakuje się Monsieurowi Oui ze swoich problemów, choć również dwukrotnie przypadkowo strąca go z dachu domu. Neutralni Bajdzo Jako że Bloo nie zauważył nienawiści Bajdzo w stosunku do Maksa, uważa on ją po prostu za swoją fankę i adoratorkę, nie mają ze sobą zbytniego konfliktu. Bajdzo jest szaleńczo zakochana w Bloo, ten jednak wydaje się być obojętny w stosunku do niej. Nie widać jakichkolwiek oznak jego miłości do niej, czy też przyjaźni. Dowodem na to może być chociażby fakt, że Bloo nie zna dokładnie imienia Bajdzo za każdym razem je przekręcając. Boomer Relacje między nimi są bardzo niewielkie. Występują jedynie w dwóch, z trzech odcinków, w których Boomer pojawia się. Bloo wykorzystuje Boomera by wygrać konkurs radiowy. Ten, jako dobry kumpel, pomaga Bloo, pozostając przy nim całą noc. Po wygraniu biletów, Boomer jednak czuje się upoważniony do skorzystania z nagrody. Bloo protestuje. Potem, kiedy Boomer zdobywa bilety od Pana Zająca, woli iść do kina z Panią Foster niż z Bloo. Bloo nawet nie pamięta dokładnie imienia Boomera, stale je przekręcając. Nowy W odcinku Kto mieczem wojuje, Bloo myśląc, że Nowy chce zrobić mu krzywdę, bał się i starał odwołać walkę. W tym odcinku rozwinął się pomiędzy nimi drobny konflikt, który w rzeczywistości okazał się pokazem humorystycznym, który Nowy chciał zaprezentować Bloo. Ten uznał jednak pokaz Nowego za słaby. Wujek Kieszonka W odcinku debiutu Wujka Kieszonki, miał on z Bloo kiepskie relacje, gdyż ten drugi sądził, że Wujek jest mordercą, będąc o niego zazdrosnym. Na wszelkie sposoby próbował dowieść, że ma racje, śledząc Wujka Kieszonkę i robiąc mu zdjęcia, a następnie publikując je w gazecie swojego autorstwa. Jednak po wyjaśnieniu całej sprawy, Bloo pisze w gazecie artykuł pozytywny na temat Wujka Kieszonki, o nim i jego nowej rodzinie, co nawet Maks uznaje za miłe z jego strony. Ostatecznie więc ich relacje można uznać za neutralne. Rudy Mimo iż Rudy początkowo został stworzony, by pozbyć się Bloo, ten szybko domyśla się kto stworzył Rudego i podstępem udaje mu się go wykiwać. W końcu, Rudy zdaje sobie sprawę, że postępuje źle i stawia się swojemu twórcy, Tadkowi, stając się dobry i chcąc zaprzyjaźnić z Bloo i Maksem. Zmyślone szczeniaki Początkowo Bloo nie lubił ich w odcinku Kto tu wpuścił psy?, gdyż zniszczyły jego "maszynę czasu" i zajmowały Maksa. Chciał się więc ich pozbyć. Dopiero gdy okazało się, że są zmyślone, a jeden z nich stwierdził, że kocha Bloo, ten przyznał, że też go kocha. Flo Jerkins Mimo niewielu relacji między nimi, okazuje się że Bloo podoba się pomysł szalonej herbatki Pani Foster z jej koleżankami, w odcinku Wyprawa do Europy. Oprócz tego, Bloo chętnie przechodzi na stronę Jerkins, podczas gry w kręgle w odcinku Mistrz kręgielni, kiedy proponuje mu ona w zamian paletkę. Jednak w odcinku Dosyć tego szycia, jest zirytowany kiedy przez Jerkins, musi dłużej zostać z Panią Foster w sklepie tekstylnym. Niemniej jednak, później, Flo i jej koleżanki podziwiają zdolności krawieckie Bloo. Czesiek Bloo miał kontakt z Cześkiem jedynie w odcinku Podano do stołu. Tam, oszalały z głodu Bloo próbował go zjeść. Wrogowie/Nieprzyjaciele Pan Zając Choć czasem łączą siły i umieją się mimo wszystko dogadać, zazwyczaj Bloo i Pan Zając pozostają w negatywnych stosunkach, głównie przez ciągłe złe zachowanie się i łamanie zasad przez Bloo. Nie są oni zaciekłymi wrogami, jednak Pan Zając nie raz nie ukrywa chęci oddania Bloo do adopcji. Blooregard również często robi sobie niewybredne żarty na temat Pana Zająca. Księżna Księżna jako jedna z niewielu lokatorów Domu Pani Foster, nienawidzi Bloo i chce się go pozbyć wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami, będąc zazdrosną, że wszyscy wolę go od niej. Już w pierwszym odcinku, chce ona zabić Bloo i resztę przyjaciół. Kip Snip W odcinku Słodki zapach sukcesu, Kip porywa Bloo oszukując go, że podpisuje kontrakt filmowy, w rzeczywistości adoptując go. Gdy już go zdobył, Kip trzymał go w ciasnej klatce i nie pozwalał wrócić do Domu Pani Foster chcąc "żerować" na popularności Bloo jako "Deo". W związku z tym, w końcu podczas występu, Bloo zdradził wszystkim prawdę o Kipie i został on aresztowany. Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Przyjaźnie ze wszystkimi